I'll fight for you
by mathmaster12
Summary: "My mommy's dead." "I know." "So what are you going to do." "I don't know yet." I thought this was a good idea and I hope I do it justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fic for Grey's Anatomy. Tell me what you think. Fair warning though the only reason I wrote this is because I'm stuck on another story. This is the same idea as my other story only I'm just going to make it shorter with some one and two shots later on. If you like review and if you don't, well, review anyway. I don't own Grey's Anatomy, but I'm apparently able to write all about it so I don't care!**

**Alex's POV**

"It's quiet." Christina moaned, placing her feet up on the desk. Meredith and I turned to look at her annoyed.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Christina don't. You know what happened the last time someone said the 'Q' word in the pit." We were all covering the pit, but it was completely empty only a few minor injuries had come in that day.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care. I need some carnage right now because it's quiet. Quiet, quiet, QUI-" Before Christina could finish everyone's pager started buzzing. I pull mine out reading the message as I got up. _9-1-1 trauma bay. _

"What did I tell you?" Meredith said following me, looking over her shoulder at Cristina who wasn't even trying to hide her happiness at getting to do something.

I ignored them already preparing myself to spend several hours on my feet. When we reached the trauma bay everyone was already there. Everyone. Hunt was standing in front briefing everyone, but the only part I caught before the ambulances started pulling up was that there was a massive car accident on the highway. Lots of trauma. Everyone started moving and shouting taking a patient and going to the pit or straight to the OR. I took a breath before jumping into the chaos.

"Time of death 1741." I sighed walking away as nurse turned off the monitor. Everyone had been working for hours now. Things were starting to settle down though all the minor injuries were taken care of leaving only the major injuries to take care of.

Everything was still chaotic though. People were shouting over each and running around trying to get what they needed. I leaned on the info desk catching the nurse's attention, "Where do you need me?"

"I need you to start informing families Karev." I turned to see Baily shoving files at me. "Don't give me that look someone has to."

"Fine," I growled taking the files heading towards the doors. There were four people were out of surgery, five were in surgery, three fatalities, and everyone else was stable. Standing outside the waiting room the doors I took a long breathe before pushing it open.

**Meredith POV**

"And that should be it." I smiled dressing another wound. The woman nodded heading to the waiting room to find her family. I looked around the ER everything was starting to calm down now. Only a few patients were left, and they all had minor injuries.

I was about to go when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. There was little girl maybe four or five looking around the ER. She was holding herself as blood dripped of her clothes. Everyone was rushing around her and didn't even notice that she was there.

Jogging over to her I kneeled down so we were eye level look her over, trying to find the source of the bleeding. "Alright, can you tell me where it hurts?" I ask looking back up at the girl's face which was also caked with some blood. The girl shook her head as her eye start to fill with tears. After taking another a minute to look her over I realize that the blood wasn't hers and left out a sigh. "It's okay. Here come sit down. Is your mommy here?" I said taking the girl back to an open bed, and lifted her on to it. She nodded her head slowly. "Good which one is she?" I ask looking around the room. The left her hand pointed towards a group of nurse who were wheeling away a body covered by a sheet. _Oh, boy. _"I'm so sorry. Do you have a daddy?" The girl shook her head bringing her knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "Do you have any other family?" She nodded mutely. I smiled, "They should be here to see you soon okay." The girl only nodded again.

I sighed, "Well, My name is Meredith. I'm going to do a quick examine to make sure you're okay and then we'll go get you cleaned up okay." Again the girl only nodded her head as I started examining her. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked, but the girl stay silent.

Everything seemed fine beside the fact that the girl was in shock. Being in the load ER wasn't helping either. "You are going to fine, okay. Now come let's see if we can find your family they're probably in the waiting room right now." The girl simple grabbed my hand staring down at the floor. I gave her hand a light squeeze before leading towards the waiting room.

We were a few feet from the door when we ran into Alex. "Alex, do you know whose little girl this is?" I ask motioning down to the girl now hiding behind my leg looking up at Alex.

Alex frowned looking down at the girl for a second before looking up, "No, who was she here with?" He said flip through the files in his hands.

I leaned towards him and whispered, "Her mother, but she died." Alex frowned looking back at his files.

"There were three fatalities and only one of them was a woman. Uh, Rubella Sherman, but there's no family here yet. I'll go grab her chart see who next of kin is and tell them the news. You okay with her?" He asked raising his eyebrows looking down at the blood covered, crying girl. "I'll take her if you want."

"No, I'm fine, but can you get the mother's chart for me." I said. "I'll get her a room and have a nurse clean her up. Other than the shock I'm pretty she's fine. Tell me when her family gets here." Alex nodded before walk back towards the ER.

"Alright," I sighed leaning down to the girl's level again, "You must be tired. So, we are going to get all cleaned up, and then you can go to bed while we wait for you family. Does that sound good?" The girl nodded still crying. She extended here arms giving me a pleading look. "Okay, here you go." I said picking her up, rubbing her back. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine." I whispered walking off to find the girl a room.

After I found a nurse to take the girl I went back to check my other patients. I stopped to check on her every twenty minutes though. She stopped crying after two hours, but she didn't fall asleep. I was just about to go check up on her again when a nurse walked up to me and handed me a chart.

"Thank you." I said already looking through it. The next of kin was her parents, but Alex said he was contacting them, so I looked for any information I could on her daughter.

The girl was born premature, only 35 weeks. From the date of birth she was six now almost seven. No major complications though other than her size, so there wasn't anything I needed to check on. I flipped back to the first page of her chart and looked for the name of the girl.

I nearly dropped the chart when I found the name of the girl; I had to read it three times to make sure that I had read it correctly. Because what it said was ridicules.

_Children: Serafina Karev _

**Well I'll keep going if anyone likes it, but I can't promise fast updates. I'm bad at multi-tasking and my other story is going to get first priority and this will be second. Anyway REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter. Grey's Anatomy isn't mine. REVIEW!**

**Meredith POV **

"She does looks like him." I whispered. I was standing outside Serafina's room watching her; she finally fell asleep a few minutes ago. A nurse had cleaned her up and besides a few bruises and cuts she was fine. Now that she was clean I could see she did look like Alex, but it could have just been that I was looking for the similarity.

Serafina's hair was black, pixie short and messy, not brown like Alex. Her eyes were the same shape, but hers were green not brown. Everything else though was just like Alex, same nose, mouth, and ears, just tinier and much cuter.

"Mer, the kid's grandparents are here." Alex said I turned and looked at him like he had two heads, "What?"

I snapped myself out of it, "Nothing, where are they?" Alex was still looking at me curiously.

"There in the waiting room." He said walking away. I sighed looking back at the little girl asleep in the bed. _Well, they're definitely related._

As I walked toward the waiting room I debated between telling Alex and keeping the girl away from him. I wasn't sure how they're related for all I knew she was just a cousin's daughter or maybe even his niece, but I got the feeling that they were closer than that. I would have to try to get a DNA test done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sherman?" I said when reached the waiting room. An Elderly man and woman stood up and walk towards me.

"How is our daughter? Is she alright?" The woman asked.

I took in a deep breath, "I sorry, but there was nothing we could do." They both hugged each other crying. After a minute I spoke again, "Your granddaughter, Serafina, is fine though you can go see here now if you want."

Mr. Sherman scowled, "That girl is not our granddaughter."

"I sorry I don't understand."

"We told Rubella she should have just given her up after she was born, but she kept her. That girl ruined my little girl's life. She was going to be a doctor, but once that girl was born she dropped out to take care of her. We haven't spoken to our daughter almost eight years because it." Mrs. Sherman growled while she cried.

Mr. Sherman hugged his wife. "Just send her to an orphanage she should have gone there earlier." He said already walking away with his wife.

I ran after them, "Wait, Are sure you want her to go to adoption. You should really take some time to consider-"

"No," Mr. Sherman said, "We're sure. Now leave us alone, please." I watched as they walked out the hospital doors without even a backwards glance.

I groaned sitting down in the closest chair I could find. "So much for just keeping her away from Alex." I mumbled. Everything was getting complicated. _Yep it's definitely a quiet day._

"MOMMY!" It was about six in the morning when Serafina sat up in bed.

I sat down in the chair next to her, "It's okay Serafina. Do you know where you are?" I ask.

She whispered, "Hospital. Mommy died." She started crying again. I rubbed her back and murmured reassuring words to her until she stopped.

"Listen, I going take some blood. It's going to hurt a little, but will only take a second. Okay?" I said while I got ready to take a blood sample.

She nodded bring her knees to her chest. Serafina let out a little whimper when I put the needle in, but other than that she didn't react. I gave her a big smile once I put a bandage on her arm. "You did great. I'm going to go take this to the lab and check on my other patients, but after that we can go to the cafeteria and get you some breakfast how does that sound." She seemed upset that I was leaving, but nodded okay and went back to lying in bed.

"Here," I said turning on the TV in the room and flipped through the channels until I found something that a kid her age would like, "You can watch this while you wait."

I was about to leave when I heard Serafina talk again, "Thank you Meredith."

I smiled, "Your welcome." And she smiled back turning her head to watch the cartoons.

"Cristina I need your help." I said when I finally found her going through charts.

She looked up when she saw me coming towards her, "What?" I looked around to see if anyone was within ear shoot, but I pulled Cristina into an empty exam room anyway just to be sure.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay between us until I'm completely sure. Understand." I said.

"Fine what is it?" She said.

"I think Alex has a daughter." The word came rushing out of my mouth. Cristina mouth was hanging open, but before she could say anything I kept going, "She's in the hospital and I need your help to get a blood sample from Alex for a DNA test to be sure."

Cristina blinked, "Um, what makes you think that the kid is Alex's."

"Her name is Serafina Karev, they're definitely related. I just want to be sure that she is his daughter before I tell him." I said, "So, will you help me or not?"

"Sure, I'll go get you daddy's blood, but I want to see Evil Spawn Jr." She said.

I sighed, "Thanks Cristina. Just don't tell anyone until I get the DNA test back. I need your help hiding her from Alex until I get the result."

"Alright, I'll get you the blood." She said walking towards the door.

"Thank you." I called after her.

**Cristina POV**

When I finally found Alex he was in eating breakfast in the cafeteria. "Hey Evil Spawn." I said. Alex looked up at the sound of my voice, but went back to eat when he saw it was me.

"What's up?" He said in-between bites.

I sat down next to him and pulled out everything I needed for drawing his blood from my pockets. "I need a blood sample." I said grabbing his arm.

Alex yanked his arm away, "What for."

I rolled my eyes, "I need it alright. Now give your arm." Before Alex could protest I jammed the needle into his arm and took enough for the test.

After I pulled the needle out Alex yanked his arm away, "What was that for!" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Don't be a baby, here." I put a bandage over the hole, "You'll thank me for this." I said getting up to find Meredith. Alex just shook his head and went back to eating his food, but he watched me leave the cafeteria with a confused frown on his face.

**Okay can someone tell me if they were OOC I wasn't sure, but I decided to post this anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I want some second opinions. My school is going to be doing a talent show and I am planning on doing the Thriller dance. Do you guys think that would be cliché or cool? One last thing I was going back over my last two chapters and I realized I didn't write this down. This story is taking place during the middle season 8 not season 9 when Meredith has her job back but not Zola. They don't have season 9 on Netflix yet so I couldn't have it take place then. Sorry if anything was confusing. Anyway I don't own Grey's Anatomy. REVIEW!**

**Meredith POV**

"You get the results yet?" Cristina asked making me jump.

I rolled my eyes, "Cristina it's only been a couple of hours." I said. "The test shouldn't come in for another hour maybe longer."

"I still don't see why you haven't told Alex yet, the kid is obviously his." She seemed to be concentrating, "What do you think about baby spawn? It has a nice ring to it." I rolled my eyes.

I got up from where I was sitting. "It lunch time Serafina wanted to go eat in the cafeteria instead of her room. Would you like to join us she needs to interact with more people."

Cristina started laughing, "You're getting attached to her aren't you." I shrugged; she was adorable and shy, but after you got to know her she was more hard-headed and independent. "Alright I'll come. Let's go get baby spawn."

When we got to Serafina's room she was still watching television, but grinned when she saw me enter the room. "Lunch?" she asked jumping a little in her bed. I smiled at her eagerness as she jumped out of the hospital bed and walk towards me. She stopped a few feet away from us when she noticed Cristina. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Cristina.

"This is my friend Cristina. She's going to have lunch with us." I said. Serafina nodded walking up to Cristina.

"Hi I'm Serafina." She said holding her out for Cristina to shake. Cristina took the little girl's hand a shook it. Serafina looked back up at me, "May we go eat now?"

I nodded, "Yes, just remember you have to stay next to me no running off okay?" The girl nodded and grabbed my hand. "Great let's go."

**Alex POV**

I just got finished with afternoon round and went down to grab lunch. When reached the cafeteria I noticed Meredith and Cristina were standing in line with that girl whose mother died. The two of them have acted weird ever since yesterday. Meredith was avoiding me and Cristina took my blood for who knows what. Also the kids injuries were minor she should have gone home yesterday, but Meredith was still keeping her here. This was the first time I saw all of them in the same place, so I walk up behind them smirking when they noticed me.

"What's up?" I said. Meredith and Cristina both stopped talking, but the girl grinned at me.

"We're having lunch. Would you like to join us?" She asked. The girl smiled sloppy and her eyes were bright, looking at her you wouldn't know she just lost her mother.

I gave the girl a kind smile, "Sure, kid." The girl laughed and happily jumped around in a circle. For a second, when I watched the girl laugh, it wasn't her I was looking at. The girl reminded me of someone, but I could figure out who. I shook the though from my head focusing back on reality. We were at the front of the line now.

Cristina ordered a sandwich, I got some chicken, and Meredith asked for pasta. The little got up on her tippy toes so she could see what was on the counter. "I'll have a hamburger please." She said holding her hands out to take it.

After we paid for lunch we sat down at an open table. For a minute no one said anything we just ate in silence, I sighed knowing I couldn't interrogate Meredith and Cristina with the kid there. So, I decided to try to figure out why the kid was so damn familiar. "So kid what's your name."

The girl looked up confused, but once she confirmed I was talking to her she answered. "I'm Serafina." She said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Alex." I said, "So where are your grandparents?" Meredith looked up and glared at me, I frowned. _What did I do?_

The girl didn't seem upset by my question. "They hate me." She said. "They always wanted me to go to foster care. I guess they'll get what they wanted now." The girl spoke with an uncaring tone, like it was normal.

I stopped eating as my mind reached a conclusion. _Meredith must want to adopt her. _It wasn't too surprising. Meredith kept saying it wasn't likely that they were going to get Zola back, she would go maternal on the first orphan she saw, that and the kid was cute.

I gave the girl a smile, "Don't worry. Meredith will figure something out for you." The girl smiled impossible big at my words going back to eating her burger. I was about to ask another question, but a nurse came up to the table.

"Dr. Grey your test results." She said hand Meredith a folder. Meredith nodded taking the folder.

"Um, do you guys mind watching Serafina for a second while I look at this?" I nodded, but Cristina seemed interested in what was in the file.

"No way, I want to see what it says." Meredith glared at her, but eventually gave up and motioned for Cristina to follow her.

After they both left the girl pushed away the remains of her burger and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I finally asked.

"Can I have some ice cream now?" The girl's eyes were pleading. I sighed, if Meredith and Derek went through with adopting the kid I want to make sure I was the kid's favorite uncle.

I nodded my head, "Sure so long as I get some too." The girl bounced up and down with happiness making me laugh. _No wonder Meredith wanted her, the kid is perfect._

**Meredith POV **

I stare blankly at the chart, letting the information sink in. Cristina looked over my shoulder and smiled at that the chart. "50% match. So, are you going to go tell evil spawn he's a dad now? I mean he's next of kin right."

I blinked, "Yes, but I'm going to go talk to Serafina and explain what going on. Then I'll go tell Alex. I'm Serafina's doctor first and Alex's friend second." I said firmly.

Cristina shrugged, "Alright but be quick about it because if you wait any longer Alex is going to kill you for not telling him about this."

"Don't remind me." I moaned. I knew I should have told Alex first, but some nagging doubt in my head told me not to tell him yet. I walked back to the table and froze when I saw that no one was there. "Cristina where are Alex and Serafina?" She shrugged looking around.

Cristina pointed to the other end of the room, "Their just spoiling their appetite." She said. Alex came back holding Serafina's hand and they both had ice cream cones. I sighed seeing the girl was okay.

"Hey, why don't you finish that up on the way back to your room?" I said. Serafina nodded letting go of Alex's hand and grabbed mine. We walked out of the cafeteria together, but not before Serafina turned around and waved at Cristina and Alex.

"Bye Alex! Bye Cristina!" She said. Alex returned the wave and Cristina smile at the girl. I had to hide a laugh at the girl's ridiculously happy nature.

By the time we reached Serafina's room she had already finished eating her ice cream and she went straight back to her bed and started to watch TV. I sighed considering how I should approach the subject with the girl. She was definitely strong, or at the very least good at putting on a brave face. Either way I was pretty sure Serafina would want me to talk straight with her.

So I sat down at the end of her bed. "Serafina I need to talk to you for a minute." She straightened up and looked at me with her attentive green eyes. "I think I found someone to take you in." The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Who? I don't have any other family. There isn't anyone else." She said matter-of-factly.

"Remember how I took some of your blood this morning." She nodded subconsciously rubbing her arm where the bandage was. "Well, I used that blood to run a DNA test." I stopped taking in a deep breath. "Serafina I found your father."

She stared at me for an agonizingly long minute before she finally opened her mouth, "Meredith my father died when I four years old."

**HA! HA! HA! I am evil. The next chapter will be up soon. Until then REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this took me a little while, but I think it's perfect. And congratulations to Nosside for figuring out Alex's relation to Serafina your prizes are a virtual cookie and this chapter. I don't own Grey's Anatomy. REVIEW!**

**Serafina POV **

Meredith got quiet after I told her my father was dead. I didn't know who Meredith could even think was my father. There's no one else anymore Mommy is dead, Father is dead, Grandma and Grandpa hate me. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out the photo I've carried around since father died. I unfolded it and pointed to it. "See. That's Mommy, Father, and me."

Mommy was holding me on her lap as we smiled at the camera. Father was behind us with his arms circled around Mommy and me a small smile on his lips. He already looked sick and the picture was from when I turned three. I smiled looking at me and Father we had the same noses and eyes, we had been so close.

I looked back up at Meredith's shocked face. "Who did you think my father was?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Meredith blinked, "Sorry, what?"

I groaned, "Whose blood did you use for the test. Since he can't be my father we have to be related another way. Who is he?" I jumped up and down in bed a little impatient for Meredith to answer my question.

She seemed uncertain of how to answer the question, but after a minute she spoke, "He has to be your half-brother, but need to go talk him first because he still doesn't know you're in the hospital. Okay?" I gave her a death glare, but nodded. She got up to leave, but stopped and turned around. "Can I take this?" she asked picking up my picture.

"Promise to bring it back." I said.

"Promise." She smiled. I nodded and she left the room taking my picture with her.

I waited a minute before I crawled out of bed and followed her down the hall. If I had a brother I wasn't going to wait for Meredith to introduce us.

**Alex POV**

"Alex I need to talk to you." Meredith said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the closest on call room available.

"What's going on?" I said, "You and Cristina have been avoiding me all day."

Meredith started rabbling "Before I say anything I want to tell you that I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure I was right before I told you, but then it turned out I was wrong. Well, I wasn't really wrong, but-"

"Mer, what is it?" I said interrupting her.

"Your sister's in the hospital." She said quickly.

"What." I screamed, "Why's Amber in the hospital."

Meredith shook her head rapidly, "No, not Amber. Do you remember that girl from lunch, Serafina?" I nodded, "Her name is Serafina Karev. She's you half-sister."

I pause for a second before laughing, "Mer, that not funny." My face fell after a second when I realized Meredith wasn't laughing too. "You not joking are you." I said and she shook her head and I feel down onto the on call room bed not able to speak.

Meredith pulled something out of her lab coat and handed it to me. I stared down at it, it was a picture. The girl from lunch was sitting on a woman's lap. Standing behind them with his arms wrapped around them was my father. He was older than I remember, but it was definitely him. They were all smiling.

"Alex, your next of kin." She said. I didn't say anything just stared down at the happy family. "Alex." Meredith said again, "say something."

I shook my head, "I can't. Mer, I have to go." I ran from the room leaving the picture on the bed.

I didn't stop running until outside the hospital. Leaning against the hospital was I threw up. This can't be happening. This _cannot_ be happening. How could he have just walked away and make a new family? Did he even wonder what happened to him, Aaron, and Amber? I wanted to punch something, scream, or just curl into a ball and cry anything besides just standing here.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my thoughts, I groaned when they stopped a few feet away from me. "Leave me alone." I sighed, but I didn't hear the sound of retreating footsteps. There was a small coughing noise now. "Will you go away." I yelled turning to face whoever was there.

I did a double take when I realized that it was Serafina. She looked at me with her arms crossed over her chest and her messy black hair falling into her piercing green eyes. We stared at each other for a minute before the girl gave me a lopsided smirk, "You look like my father." She paused, "You look like our father."

"So do you." I said. Serafina laughed, an infectious kind of laugh, and soon I was laughing with her.

The laughter died down after a minute. "My mommy's dead." She said.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." I whispered. "Shouldn't you be in your room? Who's watching you?" I asked.

"Right now you are," Serafina smiled. "I always wanted a big brother." She said.

I coughed, "Uh, how about we go back to your room, and watch TV, or something. I'm off call now." She smiled grabbing my hand. "Alright then." I mumbled.

I stayed with Serafina all night watching the Disney channel. Her eye drifted closed at about 11pm, but even after that I stayed with her. Meredith stopped by at some point after Serafina was asleep. I blinked sitting when she entered the room.

"Hey," she whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. "How long has she been a sleep?"

I yawned, "A couple of hours now I guess." I stared down at the little girl. "Thanks by the way." Meredith frowned. "For looking after her." I clarified. We sat in silence for a minute, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked looking pleadingly at Meredith.

"Advice is what we ask for when we know the answer, but wished we didn't." She said.

I got frustrated, "No actually I don't have the answer. I have no clue what I'm should. So can you please just tell me?" Meredith gave me a sad smile.

She sighed walking up to me and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do the right thing, you can be an idiot sometime but I know you'll be fine." Meredith walked out, but turned around before she walked completely out of the room, "Serafina technically should have been discharged this morning and social services should have been called yesterday. I can hold off for another day, but after that I'm going to need to them call." I nodded going back to staring at Serafina.

After a second I got up and ran after Meredith. "Mer." I yelled, making her turn around. "Don't bother to call Social Services I'll take care of it." I said. Meredith smiled nodding before leaving me to stand alone in the middle of the hall.


	5. BREAK with Spoilers

**Hello, sorry to anyone who thought this was an update I just wanted to make sure everyone saw I posted ch 4 because it wasn't work for some reason yesterday. Anyway to make up for getting people's hopes up here are some spoilers! **

"How can one kid have this much stuff!"

"She's a girl get used to it Alex."

"Dr. Karev I'm sorry to interrupt, but your sister got into a fight at day care."

"What were you thinking?"

"Swing high."

"He called me a bastard."

**Oh and to answer your question Nosside yes Amber will make an appearance at some point, but not Aaron. Again sorry to get people's hopes up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Coming out of hiding spot, "Hello, Anyone still here?" I'm sorry I haven't updated I had a project for school that need to be my attention. Here is the next chapter, and I don't own Grey's Anatomy. REVIEW!**

**ALEX POV **

"How can one kid have this much stuff!" I groaned setting the last box down.

"She's a girl get used to it Alex." Meredith replied from the other side of the room as she sorted through one of the already opened boxes that contained Serafina's clothes.

I rolled my eyes as I walked around the scattered boxes. "Thanks again for letting us move in to your house." I said.

"Well I don't think the social worker would have let you take Serafina if you didn't move back in." Meredith replied.

I nodded, "You're probably right."

/FLASH BACK/

_"Well Mr. Karev I'm going to be completely honest. I don't think it would be in Esmeralda's or your best interest to put her in your custody." The social worker said. "With the number of hours your job requires you wouldn't be able to provide the level of care your sister needs."_

_ I open my mouth, but before I could say anything Meredith came in. "Alex, have you picked up Serafina's stuff yet? I already cleared two rooms at the house. Derek and Lexi are eager to meet Serafina."_

_ "Um, no I'm still talking to the social work." I said not sure what Mere was talking about._

_ "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was under the impression that you lived alone." The social worker said._

_ "He did, but Alex is going to move in to my house so there can be always be someone to home to watch her when he's on call." Meredith answered for me._

_ "I see and how many people live there?" She asked._

_ "Meredith, her husband, her sister, and two of our coworkers." I said._

_ The social worker raised her eyebrow, "And there's enough room."_

_ "Of course, and we normally get off work at different times so there's usually only two or three people home at a time." Meredith replied._

_ The social worker nodded considering the information, "Alright, I'm going to have to inspect the house to make sure it's safe, but if there's always going to be someone to take care of Serafina I don't think there should be any issues." She gave me one last critical look. "Mr. Karev are sure you will be able to hand the responsibility of raising this child?"_

_ "Yes," I answered quickly._

_ The social worker nodded, "Alright then sign here." She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "This grants you temporary custody of Serafina Karev. In six months you will appear before a judge and he will decide if you should be granted permanent custody. Good luck." _

_ /_END FLASHBACK_/_

"Alex which box has my toys in it?" Serafina whined as she tried hopelessly to open one of the boxes.

"They're in that one." I said pointing to one of the bigger boxes. She scrambled over to it and tried to open it just as unsuccessfully as the other box. "Here let me." I laughed as I ripped open the box.

"Thank you Alex." Serafina replied in a sing-song voice. I frowned as I got the strange feeling that Serafina reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who. Shaking my head I went back to helping Meredith sort through Serafina's clothes and put them in the closet as Serafina rooted noisily through her toys. Nearly ten minutes later Derek's voice drifted from the kitchen saying dinner was here.

"Food!" Serafina screamed racing out of the room. Meredith chuckled as we heard run to the kitchen.

**SERAFINA POV**

"Thank you for the pizza, Dr. Sheppard." I smiled biting into my slice.

"You're welcome Serafina." Dr. Sheppard said.

A new voice that I had never heard before drifted down stairs, "Hey, is dinner here."

"Yes Jackson." Dr. Sheppard yelled back. The owner of the came down the stair and walked past me and to the counter where Dr. Sheppard had put down the pizza. When he turned around and noticed me.

"Hi." I said and went back to my pizza.

"Um, hello." Jackson said. "Who is she?" He whispered to Dr. Sheppard.

"I'm Serafina, Alex's sister." I said. "Nice to meet you." I sensed that Jackson continued to stare at me so I looked back up from my pizza. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Jackson blinked, "Uh no," He said. "I didn't know Alex had a sister."

I smiled, "It's okay I didn't know I had a brother." I finished my piece of pizza and looked over to Dr. Sheppard. "Is there any ice cream in the house?"

"Sure," He went to the freezer, "do you want chocolate or vanilla sweetheart?"

"Chocolate!" I smile as he set the dish of ice cream in front of me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. After I finished my ice cream I went back to my new room. It looked like Alex and Meredith had finished putting away my clothes and they were talking.

"Alex, Dr. Sheppard let me have ice cream." I yelled.

He raised his eye brows, "You had some really food first right."

"Yes Alex." I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"Good." He said, "Well, I think about time you went to bed." He said as he and Meredith got up off the floor.

"But it's only seven o'clock." I whined

"No buts. Now go brush your teeth and get changed." He said.

"Fine," I huffed stomping to the bathroom. Once I finished brushing my teeth I went back into my room and searched through the drawers for my red pajamas with the cupcakes on it. When I finished dressing I searched threw my collection of book that was place on one of the shelves. I got into bed and snuggled into the covers, they were my favorite color fire truck red.

I waited expectantly for a minute before giving up and yelling, "Meredith Alex." After another minute they showed up at the door.

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

"Story." I replied and held the book. Meredith and Alex sat down on each side of my bed. As Meredith read the book I drift of too sleep leaning onto Alex's arm.

**ALEX POV**

"She like's you better." I complained as we sat down in the cafeteria for lunch. Finding somewhere to leave Serafina during the day was easier than I thought. Bailey told me that since it was summer the hospital took children that were ten or younger until school started.

"Alex she get used to you eventually. You're just going to have to wait." Meredith replied biting into her food.

Cristina came in and sat down next to Meredith, "How's baby spawn doing?" she said.

"Don't call her that." I growled. "Her name's Serafina."

"Already an over protect brother. Nice it suits you evil spawn." She replied making me roll my eyes. "How is she doing?" Cristina asked again only this time addressing Meredith.

"Good. She's very polite. She keeps calling Derek Dr. Sheppard it's adorable." Meredith grinned. "Serafina's a little angel."

A nurse walked up to our table, "Dr. Karev I'm sorry to interrupt, but your sister got into a fight at day care." As soon as she finished that sentence I ran out the door. It took ten minute to actually tract down Serafina: first I went to the day care center, and they sent me to the nurse's station because her nose had been bleeding, and then I ended up in down in the ER because Serafina nose had apparently been broken.

When I finally found her I was out of breath and sweeting. Serafina was sitting on top of one of the exam beds with her head tilted slightly back. Blood was still flowing slightly down her face and some blood was splotched on her fists. There was a hard glint in her eyes that I had never seen before that looked unnatural on her normal innocent face, but underneath the hardness I could see she was trying hard not to cry.

I sighed finding it impossible to be mad at her when she was hurt. "Here let me look at your nose." I said as I gingerly touched her nose to make sure it was definitely broken.

"This must be Little Karev." A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Mark Sloan and Callie Torres. Callie nodded to me in greeting.

"Hello there. You must be Serafina, do you mind if I call you Sera?" Callie asked in a kind voice. Serafina only nodded that it was fine. "Alright Sera, I'm Dr. Torres. Let's take a look at that nose." Callie gingerly touched he nose. 'Alright it seems like a simple a brake. What I'm going to do is straighten out that nose and then put a cast on it, okay." Again Serafina only nodded.

"Shouldn't you give her something for the pain first?" I asked.

Sloan picked up Sera's chart and scanned through it. "Nurse already gave her something." He smiled, "This will only hurt a little okay Little Karev?"

"Okay," Serafina finally spoke. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it as Callie pulled her nose back into the correct position.

"Alright now let's put a cast on that nose. What color would you like?" Callie said.

"Fire truck red." Serafina replied instantly. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

Callie and Sloan both laughed, "Fire truck red it is." Sloan said going to get the cast while Callie finished filling out Sera's chart. "Here you go," Sloan said coming back with the red cast. "Fire truck red as requested."

Callie put the cast delicately onto Serafina's nose. "Here's a prescription for pain killers. Give them to her every twelve hours with water." She handed me the prescription and gave Serafina a smile. "I'll see you around Sera."

"Bye Little Karev." Sloan said following Callie as left.

I picked up Serafina. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." I whispered walking towards the nearest bathroom, and she put her head onto my shoulder. When we entered the bathroom I set her on the bathroom counter and grabbed a fist full of paper towels. "Okay Sera tilt your head back." I murmured as I put one of the towels under the faucet until it was soaked with water and I dabbed it gingerly onto her face.

"Alright, I think I got all of the blood." I said as I tossed the last paper towel away. Her face was clean and her eyes had lost that hard glint. I sighed, "What were you thinking?"

She kept her head down not looking me in the eye, but said her answer clearly, "Swing high." I couldn't help snorting at her answer.

"I'm serious. Why did a kid break your nose?" I asked.

Sera still wasn't looking at me, "Because I gave him a black eye."

"You gave a boy a black eye." I said though I didn't want to admit it I was impressed. "Alright why did you give him a black eye?" Serafina seemed reluctant to answer, "Come on whatever it was believe me I have started a fight for something ten times as stupid." I smiled.

Sera bit her lip, but answered, "He called me a bastard."

**And that's a chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Serafina POV**

Once Alex finished cleaning me off we went back to the house. The ride back was awkward; neither of us knew what to say. When we got to the house I went straight to my room because whatever the nurse gave me for my nose was making me sleepy. From my room I could hear Alex pacing down stairs. _Is he angry at me?_ He didn't seem that angry at me when I explained what happened, but what if he really was upset.

I didn't normally fight with other kids. If any of the kids from school teased me I would just "turn the other cheek" like mommy told me to do. This time was different though, the boy made me so angry I couldn't stop myself.

/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/

I skipped down the hall next to Alex asking him about what the hospitals day care was like. "Will there be other kids my age there? How long will I stay there? Are you going to come and have lunch with me? Is Meredith going too?" I asked not even giving Alex time to answer.

"Yes there are kids your age there, I'll come pick you after I finish work, and no you're going to have lunch there with the other kids." Alex said stopping me from asking me another question. He stopped outside of a door, "Here we are. I'll be back to pick you up at about 4:30, okay?" I nodded. "Good. I'm going to talk to the woman in charge, and you just go play I guess." I nodded again as we entered the day care center.

Most of the kids were younger than me, but I noticed a few kids seemed to be about my age. Alex gave me a light push towards the other kids before going to talk to a woman kneeling next to another kid.

Looking around the room I notice two girls sitting at a table coloring that look like they were a little younger than me. One of them looked up when I walked over to them and gave me a smile before going back to her coloring. I sat down in one of the open chairs and grabbed a piece of paper and crayons.

Picking up a green crayon and drew a line across the paper to make the ground. Then a brown one for the trees and a blue one for mommy's car. The car was upside down and I needed to grab a red crayon to draw the fire, everything was on fire that night. I carefully scribbled the sky black with tiny dots of yellow for stars. Lastly I drew myself with a red crayon standing alone because mommy died when the car crashed, and I thought that I was going to be alone forever.

I shook my head, and folded up the picture and shoved it into my pocket. Alex is here and Meredith is here they won't leave me. Taking another piece of paper from the stack on the table I began to draw again. This time I drew me with Alex and Meredith. We were all smiling, it was sunny, and we were standing next to Meredith's house. I turned around to find Alex, but he was already gone. Letting out a tiny sigh I folded my picture and put it in my other pocket.

"Alright everyone, come sit on the rug for story time." The woman in charge said. All of the kids stopped what they were doing and gathered on to a rug in the corner of the room. I followed them to rug and took a spot on the edge. "Hello everyone, before I start the story why don't we all tell each other our names and a little about yourselves. My name is Ms. Menken, I work here at the hospital, and my favorite food is salmon." The women, Ms. Menken, said.

Everyone mumbled hello or something like that. "Would like to start us off?" Ms. Menken asked motioning to one of the girls that had been drawing with me.

The girl nodded shyly before standing up and facing the rest of the class. "Hi, I'm Lily, my mommy is a nurse, and I like to play soccer." Everyone said hello again. All the other kid introduced themselves in the same way, and everyone else said hello.

My stomach started to somersault as more and more kids introduced themselves. All of the other kid either had their mommy or their daddy work in the hospital, and some even had both of their parents work here. I was the only one with a big brother working in the hospital.

"Alright just one last person then we can start the story." Ms. Menken smiled. "Your turn," she said motioning to me.

I groaned as I slowly stood up and put a tiny fake smile on my face. Maybe if I just pretend like I was like them they won't notice I'm not. "Hello, my name is Serafina, my big brother is a doctor, and my favorite color is red." I said sitting back down quickly, and everyone said hello.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ms. Menken smiled. "Today we're going to read The Cat in the Hat." Soon she was reading us the story and my fear about introducing myself disappeared.

Time began to pass quickly and the next time I notice what time it was after lunch, and the cloak said 11:45. I was sulking a little in the corner because Alex didn't even stop by during lunch. What was worse was that a lot of the other kid's parents did.

"Would like to come play with me?" a timid voice asked. I turned to see Lily looking back and forth nervously.

I smiled, "Okay," Lily grinned and took my hand and pulled me over to the other side of the room were blocks were formed into a small tower.

"I'm trying to make a really tall tower." Lily said.

"Cool," I grinned sitting down. Within five minutes I was best friend with Lily. After twenty minutes we managed to make the tower so big we needed a chair to put more blocks on top of it.

"We're almost out of blocks." Lily whined.

"Even if we did have more block I don't think we could get them up that high Lily." I pointed out. Lily just shrugged as we struggled to get the last block onto to the tower. "Here let me I'm the tallest." Slowly I got up on the chair and then I had to stand on my tippy toes and was barely able to get the block onto the tower.

With a satisfied smile I stepped back down and looked at Lily "What you think?" I said.

"Perfect." She grinned. "Let smash it."

"On three," I said. "One, two, three." We shoved the side of tower and watched as it feels slowly to the side. That's when I noticed that the tower fall falling in the direction of a group of boys. "Look out." I shout, but it was too late. Almost half the blocks feel on top of their heads. "Sorry." I whispered.

Ms. Menken came over quickly, "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

"We destroyed our block tower, but it accidentally fell onto them." I said.

The boys got up some of the rubbing their head and glaring at us. "No way. You did that on purpose." One of the boys yelled.

"No we didn't. It was an accident." I yelled back.

The boy stood noise to noise with me. "Liar! You did it on purpose you, you bastard." He shouted. I didn't even really think I just shoved him down and punched any part of him I could.

"Take it back. Take it back." I yelled.

"Get off me." The boy yelled trying to shove me away from him. Ms. Menken attempted to pull us apart, but once she got me off of him the boy punched my noise. I let a wail as heard a sharp crack, and my eyes began to water.

Ms. Menken gingerly lifted up my head to look at my now bleeding noise. "You need to go to the nurse's station." She looked over at the boy how was more bruised and bloody than me. "Both of you, and I'll be telling your brother and your father about this."

I only nodded as I cried. _I hate day care._

/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/FLASH BACK/


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy…NO FAIR!**

**Meredith's POV**

It was nearly midnight when Derek and I finally got home. "Alex?" I said as we came in, "You still awake?"

"In here." Alex's voice drifted in from the television room.

Derek kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be up stairs." He whispered before continuing towards our bedroom.

I walked into the television room and smiled a little at the familiar sight of Alex watching TV while eating cereal. Taking the stopped next to him I grabbed a hand full of cereal and put a few pieces in my mouth. "Is Serafina alright?" I asked.

"Got a broken nose, but other than that she's fine." He said. "She kind of looks like Rudolph now with her cast on."

Alex popped another mouth full of cereal into his mouth. "Did she tell you what happen?" I asked.

"Some kid called her a bastard. I didn't really push her for the details." He sighed and leaned his head back.

I frowned, "You need to talk."

He shouted, "How could he have done this to me? How could my father have just walked out and make a new family?" Alex moaned softly, "Why did he love her and not me?"

"I don't know." I whispered. A small noise by the door caused both us to turn and look. Serafina was hiding behind the door my mouth twitched up a little when I saw her cast. _Alex's right she does look like Rudolph._

"Sera," Alex sighed.

"Hi Alex." She whispered stepping out from behind the door, "Hi Meredith."

I got up from my seat on the couch, "Well, I better get to bed. I have a surgery in the morning." Before I left the room I gave Alex a short look and mouthed the words _talk to her._

**Serafina POV**

I rocked slowly back and forth staring uncurtainly at Alex. He was upset, but I wasn't sure if he was just upset at our father or if he was upset at me too. Alex had looked angry when he was talking to Meredith, but now he just looked sad.

"Come here," He sighed as put down the box of cereal he was holding. After a second I walked all the way into the room and crawled onto the couch, sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest. "Look Sera I'm not angry at you. You know that right?" Alex said. I nodded my head slowly even though I wasn't sure.

"But why are you mad?" I whispered.

"Well, uh, dad and I weren't as close as you and he were." He said, "I haven't actually seen him since I was in high school."

My eyes grew wide with surprise, "Wow, that's a long time. Why didn't you see each other?"

"It's complicated," he said, "I'm just confused about why dad would spend so much time with you and your mother, but he just walked out on my family."

I understood now, "You think that our father loved me more than you."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I think dad like you more than me."

"You're wrong," I whispered so low that Alex didn't hear it. "Whenever I'm sad or have a bad dream mommy would make warm milk with honey in it. She said that it was magic and it would make me feel better."

He chuckled a little, "That sounds good right now." Alex got up from the couch and I jumped up and followed him to the kitchen. We didn't talk about our father after that or the fight at day care, but we did talk and laugh about other things. "So what you think, good as your mother's?" He asked as we each took a sip of the warm milk. I nodded a little, but I felt tears start to fall slowly down my face. It taste so familiar, so much like mommy's, it made my chest ache. _I want mommy._

"It tastes just like mommy's." I choked. I heard Alex's chair scoot out and heard him kneel next to me. He placed his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him.

"It'll be okay. Someday it will be okay I promise." Alex whispered as he brushed away a few stray tears.

More tears just kept falling though, "I want my mommy." I whispered, "I want my mommy." I wrapped my arms around Alex, and buried my face into his shoulder not caring that it made my nose hurt.

Alex got up from the floor and took me up stairs, the two cups of warm milk and honey left on the table forgotten. He rubbed my back soothingly whispering that it would be okay. I was dimly aware that Alex had stopped and sat down but I didn't care. We stayed like this for almost an hour until finally all the tears were gone. "You want me to read you a story." Alex asked. I nodded doing my best to smile as he picked a book off of the shelf. He flopped onto the bed next to me and pulled me next to him as he opened the book to the first page. "On summer afternoon, a mother duck sat quietly on her nest…"

My eyes drifted in between open and close. I snuggled closer to Alex while he continued to tell the story of the ugly duckling. "And he swam in the lake with the other beautiful swans for the rest of his life, the end." Alex whispered thinking that I was already completely asleep. He gently got off the bed and pulled the covers up around me. "Night Rudolph." He said walking towards the door.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position, "Alex," He turned and looked at me, "My mommy picked my first name and our father picked my middle name."

"Okay," Alex said not understanding.

I watched him for a second deciding if it would be a good idea to tell him. Make my decision I whispered my explanation, "My full name is Serafina Alexandria Karev." Understanding filled Alex's eyes and I smiled at him, "Good night, Alex."

I laid back down and drifted to sleep, not knowing that Alex was still standing there a few tears of his own now falling down his face.


	9. Chapter 8

**Anyway I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Alex's POV**

I walked back down stairs to the kitchen, my vision still blurred by tears. My world had been turned upside down in less than three days, and now that everything was starting to feel slightly normal the world flipped again. Grabbing the two mugs from the kitchen table I poured the milk down the drain, and left the mugs in the sink. I was going on auto pilot the entire time, not truly aware of what I was doing until I found myself sitting on the couch.

The box of cereal was still on the coffee table with a few stray pieces scattered around. Leaning forward I flicked the pieces off the table and watched them bounce onto the floor. For nearly a minute I stared at the growing number of fallen pieces, before letting out an aggravated and growl I slammed my fist down onto the last three pieces of cereal. My fist tingled with pain and the crushed remains of cereal stuck to the side of my hand.

Every question that I had tried to hold back, not only from the past few days but from the past _years_, came flooding through my mind. With the questions came an overwhelming feeling of anger, grief, and pain. More than anything though I felt tired, too tired to try to push all of my feelings back down. Instead I just let them rage through me, like a fire that need to burn itself out until there was nothing left.

"Everything going to change now isn't it?" I whispered. There was no way I could go back to how it had always been. Not while Serafina was going to be a constant reminder of my…our father. I was going to have to except that there were parts of our father's life that I was never going to know. I smiled a little as another thought hit me. _Serafina Alexandra Karev. _It was much, but on some level our father must have felt something positive toward me. 

Getting up from the couch I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I was going to have to talk with Serafina's daycare instructor and I would need to catch up on the work I missed yesterday.

/Grey's Anatomy/Grey's Anatomy/ Grey's Anatomy/Grey's Anatomy/Grey's Anatomy/

"Well Dr. Karev we have a strict policy when it comes to fighting." Ms. Menken said. "We have a three strikes policy after which you will need to find another daycare center."

I nodded, "I understand Ms. Menken, and I promise it won't happen again." She smiled and went back to helping some children.

Walking over to where Serafina was sitting she looked up at me and smiled, "Bye Alex."

"Bye Rudolph." I said as I tapped the red cast on her nose. She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug. "I'll come pick you up at 5 alright." Once she gave me a nod of understanding I walked towards the door.

The day was going unbearable slow. I was only able to get in on one surgery for the entire day the rest of the time I spent filling in charts from not only today, but from yesterday too. By the time it was lunch I was ready to go home and sleep.

"Earth to Alex." Meredith said waving her hand in front of my face. "Alex are you there."

I blinked, "Uh yeah. I'm just tired."

"Did you and Sera stay up late last night?" She asked twisting her fork around her plate of half-eaten spaghetti.

"No not really. We just talked for a while and then we went to bed." I said biting into my burger. Meredith raised her eye brow in response. "It's complicated alright."

Meredith nodded slowly. "You know you're nothing like your dad right? You're going to do fine." She said reassuringly.

"Thanks," I muttered shoving the last of my burger into my mouth. "Got to go, something I need to take care of." I said getting up from the table.

**Serafina's POV**

It's was a little past noon by the time I stopped looking up every time the door opened. Alex didn't stop by to visit yesterday, why would come today? I wasn't the only kid that didn't have someone visit, but it felt like I was.

The fact that most of the other kids were avoiding me didn't help. Besides Lily no one would even sit at the same table as me. It made me want to cry or find the boy from yesterday and beat him up again. All I really wanted right now though was Alex. He made me feel better.

"What did you draw?" Lily asked. "I drew my dog Max." She said holding up a piece of paper with a stick drawing of a dog on it and the name Max scribbled on top.

I smiled, "Cool." Lily beamed at the small praise before setting the picture aside. She leaned in closer to me trying to get a look at my picture. I turned the paper so she could get a better view.

There wasn't much to the picture; it was just a stick drawing of me with a few trees on either side. "Is that you?" Lily asked pointing at the page. I only nodded in response. "You look lonely." She said simply. Again I said nothing only shrugging in response.

Lily frowned for a second before smiling widely. Without saying anything she grabbed my picture and a crayon from the table. I tried to see what she was doing, but she hid the picture from my view. "What are you doing?" I asked. Lily didn't respond as she kept drawing on my picture.

"There." Lily said triumphantly as she let me look at the picture again. Now there was another stick figure standing next to mine that looked like Lily. "You don't have to be alone you've got me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Lily." I said.

She grinned even more, "You're welcome." We grinned at each other before going back to drawing new pictures. After five minutes Lily spoke again. "Sera isn't that your brother?"

I frowned looking up to see what she was talking about, and there was Alex standing in front of the door watching me. "Alex," I shouted as I ran from the table and tackled his legs.

"Hey Rudolph. How are you doing?" He said as he picked me up from his legs. "I can't stay long, but I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great." I said as I hugged his neck, "I missed you Alex."

**Alright I have no excuse for why it took so long to update, and I apologizes. Virtual cookies for everyone! I will have the next chapter up much sooner I promise. Again I am very sorry. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Why can't I own Grey's Anatomy? I promise I won't do anything stupid with it.**

**Alex's POV**

Things started to calm down after those first few days. Much to my frustration and Christina's amusement Serafina still seemed to like Meredith more than me, but only by a little, and I was sure that it was just a girl thing. Like a big sister and little sister sort of relationship.

Meredith wasn't the only one that developed a relationship with Serafina. Christina was like a cousin, there to have fun with, but didn't really do any hard work. I smiled remembering Serafina telling me that Christina had taught her how to do a basic suture on a banana one afternoon when they were the only ones home. Derek took the position of Uncle Derek; it only took three days for him to convince Serafina to stop calling him Dr. Shepard. Though he didn't really spoil her between me, Meredith, and Derek, Derek was the one that would say yes to her the most and Serafina knew it. Everyone else in this strange dysfunctional family spoiled Serafina as much as possible.

It was a little…unnerving how fast everyone got used to Serafina being here, how fast _I_ got used to Serafina being here. What made it even more unnerving was that I didn't even notice how attached I was getting to her until Dr. Bailey, of all people, pointed it out.

I was standing outside of the day care center watching Serafina play with another girl, Lily I think Serafina said. "She seems like good girl, must take after her mother." Bailey said from behind me.

"You're probably right." I shrugged. "On the other hand though she defiantly punches like a Karev."

"Ah, yes, I heard about that from Tuck." She said. "What are doing anyway?"

I smiled, "I'm on lunch break and Rudolph, I mean Serafina, keeps bugging me to have lunch with her. I'm just watching for a minute."

"It's strange isn't one day they just walk into your life, and they will frustrate you to no end, and make you go without sleep even more than you did during your residency, but at the same time you can't see life without them." I blinked looking at Bailey, but she didn't seem to notice, as she stared at Tuck. "Hope you two enjoy lunch."

I stared at her as she entered the room and picked up her son raising her eyebrow at me as they left the room. As they passed me in the hallway she said, "Go on she's waiting for you."

**Serafina's POV**

"Can I be a surgeon Alex?" I asked. Alex had stop by the day care and picked me up for lunch in the cafeteria. He looked up from his sandwich and stared at me with an almost blank expression.

"Not right now," He replied with a chuckle, "You'd need a stepping stool just to reach the operating table." After pausing for a second he continued in a more serious tone. "Why would you want to be a surgeon anyway?"

"Because," I said, "you're a surgeon and Meredith's a surgeon, Uncle Derek, Christina, and everybody else is too. Also Christina says that I can suture better than most of the first year interns."

Alex only stared at me for a second before saying in a firm voice, "Just because we're all surgeons doesn't mean you have to be one too."

"I didn't ask you if I have to be a surgeon, I asked you if can be a surgeon." I replied in a voice just as firm, but it didn't seem to work because Alex just smirked at me.

Alex crossed his arms and set them on the table. "There's a difference?" He asked his mouth turned up into a tiny smile.

I nodded, "You're avoiding the question Alex."

"You're too smart for your own good. You know that right?" He said the smile on his face growing wider. I crossed my arms and gave him the best glare that I could. _He's still avoiding the question._ "Yeah, if you want you can be a surgeon. Just don't think that being a surgeon is the only option. Believe me becoming a surgeon is not as awesome as it sounds."

I shrugged, "Nothing awesome in life comes easy. It's why life tends to stink so much."

"True, very true." Alex said as he got up from the table, "Come on I have a surgery and you have to get back to day care."

I hopped down from my seat and followed Alex to throw out my plate. "But Alex can't I come with you? Watch you do some awesome surgery maybe? Do evening rounds with you or Meredith?"

"Um, no, no, and how do you even know what evenings rounds are?" He asked looking down at me.

I smiled sweetly, "Christina told me a lot about being a surgeon."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Remind me to keep Christina away from you. You're going to end up having you're residency finished before you finish elementary school." I smiled widely, but Alex groaned, "That's not me a good thing. Now come on."

"But Alex-" I started to whined, but before I could say anything else Alex grabbed me and tossed me other his shoulder. "Alex," I yelled trying to keep the laughter out of my voice, "put me down. I'm too big to be carried like this."

Alex laughed as he carried me out of the cafeteria and back to day care. "No you're not, Rudolph." Alex replied not even trying to hide his own laughter.


	11. Chapter 10

**I STILL don't own Grey's Anatomy! Why must I repeat myself?!**

**Serafina's POV**

It was impossible for me to sit still while we waited for the doctor to come. After four weeks Alex said that it was time for me to get the cast off of my nose. "Stop squirming Rudolph." Alex yawned; he had to work really late yesterday and didn't even come home.

"You can't call me that anymore." I pointed out with a big smile. "How much longer tell the doctor gets here Alex?"

His eyes were only half-open when he answered in a robotic voice, "Dr. Torres is very busy she'll get here as soon she can." I sighed and tried to stop squirming while Alex managed to fall asleep sitting up.

Nearly ten minutes later Dr. Torres showed up. "Hi Sera, remember me I'm Dr. Torres." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "I know. You're going to take my cast of right?"

"That right. We're going to need to take an x-ray to make sure everything's healed though, and Alex you need to feel out some forms…Alex?" I laughed as Alex jumped up in his chair. "Hey sleep head need you to go fill these out while we get an x-ray." She said as she handed Alex a stack of papers and gestured for me to follow her.

It couldn't have been longer than half hour, but it felt like the x-ray took forever. Once it was done though Dr. Torres showed it to me along with the x-ray from when my nose was first broken. At about half way through Dr. Torres' explanation of how my nose healed walked into the room.

"Alright now it's time to get that cast off. You ready?" Dr. Torres asked smiling when she saw me nodded my head eagerly. It only took a minute, and smiled the entire time fidgeting in my seat. "…and there we go looks good as new." She said.

"Thank you Dr. Torres!" I said before turning and smiling at Alex, "Now you have to stop calling me Rudolph."

Alex smirked down at me, "No I don't think so Rudolph."

"Alex," I whined.

"Come on. I've got a surprise for you Rudolph." I crossed my arms over my chest and did my best pouting face which only made Alex grin wider. After about five minutes of pouting I stopped and grab Alex's hand.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked. He only smiled down at me as we exited the hospital and went to the parking lot. Alex placed me in the back seat of his car and he slid into the driver's seat. "Come on Alex! Where are we going?" I asked again.

Alex rolled his eyes as he put on his seat belt and drove out of the parking lot. "You'll see." He said smiling back at me. We drove for about ten minutes, with me asked him every thirty seconds where we were going. "Alright we're here."

My eyes lit up when I saw where we were. "Ice cream!" I yelled jumping up and down in my seat. Alex laughed at my reaction as he got out of the car and headed towards the ice cream shop with me right next to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said as I continued to jump around next to Alex.

"You'd think I gave you a pony." He muttered.

The door jingled as Alex opened it and let me goes in first with him right behind me. The shop was kind of tiny with only six stools in front of the counter and three tables near the window of the shop. Everything was painted bright colors; pink and white striped walls, red counters, and the sign that listed what everything cost was black and bright blue.

Without saying a word Alex lifted me up so I could see the different flavors. I grinned at the different colored tubs of ice cream beside the standard chocolate and vanilla; there was a few that I didn't recognize but the only thing I focused on was the pinkish-red strawberry ice cream. "Strawberry, please." I said.

"I'll have rocky road, and make them both mediums." Alex said. The man working the counter nodded as started scooping. "Thanks." Alex said as he handed me my ice cream and paid.

We sat next to each other at the counter eating our ice cream. The two of us must have been a funny sight; Alex licking his ice cream like a normal person while I sat next to him inhaling my ice cream in large bites, not really caring when it melt onto my hand and got on my face.

Even though he was going much slower than me Alex still managed to finish first. Staring at me in amusement as I continued to get ice cream all over myself he grabbed a napkin dispenser and took a hand full-out. "I never would have pegged you as an extreme mess maker." He muttered starting to wipe off the counter.

"Now you know." I smiled taking the last bite of ice cream before licking my lips. "One time when mommy was using the blender I turned it on when the lid was still off."

Alex laughed as he continued to clean up my mess, "You are defiantly staying out of the kitchen." I rolled my eyes and grabbed some napkins to whip myself off with.

It took five minutes and an entire napkin dispenser to completely clean up my mess, but in the end we managed to get it all cleaned up. We were just about to leave when someone entered the shop. "Sera!" A happy voice said.

I grinned when I saw who it was. "Hi Lily." I greeted giving her a small wave. Alex smiled politely and nodded to the woman holding Lily's hand.

"Um hello I'm Abigail Freeman, Lily's mother." Mrs. Freeman said shaking Alex's hand smiling, "You must be Sera's brother."

"Yeah Alex Karev." He replied, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm so glad I finally got the chance to meet you. Lily has been asking me for weeks if she could invite Sera to come over, but I haven't been able to get in touch with you." She said still smiling politely.

Alex blinked for a second before speaking, "Uh here let me give you my number." Grabbing one of the few remaining napkins he scrawled out the phone number before handing it to Mrs. Freeman.

"Here our number." She said as they exchanged phone numbers. "It was nice to meet you Dr. Karev." Lily grinned at me before following mother towards the counter and I followed Alex outside.

When we reached the car Alex turned to me and asked, "Is that going to happen a lot?"

"Maybe," I said sliding into the back seat. "So when can I have Lily over?" Alex groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel.


End file.
